Expecting
by LuBr
Summary: Series of OneShots during Lindsay's pregnancy. Not chronologically. Some based on episodes some not. DL off course.
1. The Party is Over

**Summary: Series of Oneshots during Lindsay's pregnancy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

**Author's note: I won't do the One Shots chronologically, just as the ideas pop up. Some will be based on episodes some not.**

**This first one is from "The Party is Over"  
**

*********************************************************************************

Danny listened to the apartemeny door opening. He walked to the living room to find his very pregant girlfriend sitting on the couch.

"Hey, babe" He said walking over and sitting next to her.

"Hey" She said smiling and giving him a quick kiss.

"Are you tired?"

"Yeah, very" She said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry about that"

She looked up at him frowning "Why?"

"If was there you wouldn't have to do all the extra work"

"I already told you it's ok" She said touching his hair "Besides I already know how you will make it up to me"

"Yeah?" He said smiliing at her "How?"

She shifted on the couch and put her feet on his lap.

"Foot massage" She said putting her head on a pillow and laying on the couch across from him.

He chuckled "I think I can do that"

He started to rub her feet and she closed her eyes.

"Linds" He said and she opened her eyes "I really am sorry about today, I know it wasn't fair to you and Hawkes, and I could get suspended and we're having a baby..."

"I know honey" She said "If you get suspended we'll deal with it. You did what you tought it was right and that's what's important. That's what I want our baby to learn"

"Your going to be a great mom" he said continuing to rub her feet.

She smiled at him "You'll be a great dad too"

They were in silence for a while, enjoying the moment together.

"There's one thing tough" Lindsay said and Danny turned to her.

"The coughing sounds you did on the phone today..."She grinned at him "I hate to say it honey, but you are a terrible actor"

"Wiseass" Danny said squezing her feet and smiling back at her.

********************************************************

**Author's note: ****Read and Review :)  
**


	2. Forbidden Fruit

**Summary: Series of Oneshots during Lindsay's pregnancy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

**Not chronologically, just as the ideas pop up. Some will be based on episodes some not.**

**_This first one is from "Forbidden fruit"_  
**

*********************************************************************************

Lindsay was laying on her bed reading the maternity book Stella had bought her as a present.

She could listen Danny in the shower.

She was beginning the chapter about breast feeding when she felt the baby move. She quickly sat up strait on the bed.

The baby had first moved that morning, but Danny wasn't home. Later at work, he told her to look for him if the baby started to move again, but it hadn't happened until that moment.

"Hey, there baby" She said touching her belly "Come on, don't go back to sleep again"

She got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

She opened the door and then opened the shower curtain.

Danny was startled "Hey! What..."

"Shhh" Lindsay said and grabbed his wet hand and put on her belly.

They baby moved again.

"Did you felt that?" She asked softly.

"Yeah" He said amazed. The baby kept moving "Wow, he is really moving around huh?"

He leaned forward to her belly "Hey there kid, it's Daddy talking again"

"Maybe _she_ likes the how warm your hands are" Lindsay said putting her hand on top of his wet one.

"Yeah" he looked up from her belly to her face and leaned in to kiss her.

He deepened the kiss and started to pull her inside the shower.

"Danny" She said against his mouth "I'm getting all wet"

"That's the idea" He said and she laughed letting him take her now soaked pajamas off and stepping inside the shower to join him.

********************************************************

**Author's note: Keep reading and Reviewing :)**

**Thanks for all the great reviews, they are always very helpful.**


	3. The Box

**Summary: Series of Oneshots during Lindsay's pregnancy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

**Not chronologically, just as the ideas pop up. Some will be based on episodes some not.**

**_This one is from "The Box"_  
**

*********************************************************************************

After her shift Lindsay walked to Danny's apartment. He has asked her to talk after Nicole's parents has left with the baby, but she has to complete her shift so she agreed to meet him after at his place.

She stopped by his door and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. A few seconds later Danny opened the door.

"Hi" She said.

"Hi" He said smiling a little and letting her in the apartment.

They stood there for a few moments just looking at each other.

"So" Danny began "Are you hungry?"

She smiled at him "Only if you have crackers"

When she saw the questioning look on his face she continued "I have morning sickness at nights apparently"

"Is that why you didn't answered my calls last night?"

She saw the hurt look on his face.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner Danny I was just..."She trailed off "Waiting for the right moment I guess. But like I said before if you're not ready..."

"I'm not ready" He said. When he saw the hurt in her eyes he cursed himself "What I mean is I'm nor ready yet. I know nothing about babies, but I want to learn. I want to be there for this baby and for you"

Gingerly he put a hand on her still flat stomach and sat closer to her.

"I know what you need me to be and what you need to hear me say. And I just ask you to stick with me while I get there"

Lindsay looked into his eyes and more tears fell from her eyes. She just reach out and wrapped her arms around his neck an held tight.

He wraped his arms around her and whispered in her ears.

"There's no one that I would want to have a kid with but you"

She pulled away from the hug and smiled at him.

"Me too"

He kissed her. A sweet kiss that was full of promises.

"Will you stay tonight?"

"Are going to hold my hair if I throw up?" She said breaking the seriousness of the moment.

Danny smiled at her "Sure I will"

And he kissed and hugged her again.

At that moment Lindsay knew that things were going to be all right.

********************************************************

**Author's note: Keep reading and Reviewing :)**

**Thanks for all the great reviews.**


	4. Flack

**Summary: Series of One-shots during Lindsay's pregnancy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

**Not chronologically, just as the ideas pop up. Some will be based on episodes some not.**

**_How did Flack found out about the pregnancy..._  
**

*********************************************************************************

Flack waited at Sullivan's for his friends. He was glad Danny and Lindsay were working things out and he was also very glad things were starting to work very well also between him and Jess.

He saw the couple walking trough the door of the pub. he waved at them and they came walking to the table. They greeted each other.

"Jess isn't coming?" Lindsay asked.

"She's finishing up a case, she should be here soon"

"Great" Lindsay smiled.

The waitress came to their table "Are you ordering drinks?"

"Yeah, a beer for me" Danny said.

"Just a coke for me" Lindsay said.

The waitress nodded and went to get the drinks.

Flack grinned at Lindsay "No alcohol for you Linds?"

He saw his friends glance at each other "I uh...I had a headache earlier and I took an aspirin at home, is not a good a idea to mix the two"

Flack frowned "No, it's not"

He looked at Danny and he was avoiding his gaze.

Lindsay then got up from the table.

""I'm going to the bathroom"

"Is everything all right?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I just, you know, have to go" She turned and headed for the Ladies room.

Flack turned to his friend.

"OK, what is wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Lindsay gets weir when I teased her about not drinking and you get even weirder when she says she's going to the bathroom. What is going on?"

Danny look at him and then at the bathroom door.

"All right. After I tell you you are not telling anyone. Not even Jess. And when Lindsay gets back you are forgetting all about it."

Flack nodded "OK"

Danny leaned in closer.

"Montana is pregnant"

Flack eyebrows went up "For real?"

Danny nodded.

Flack laughed "Congratulations Man" He got up to give Danny a male hug "I mean this is good news right?"

Danny smiled "Yes, it is good news"

They sat and Danny saw Lindsay coming out of the bathroom.

"Now, shut up" he whispered "She wants to wait a little longer to tell people"

Lindsay came back to the table ans sat down.

She looked up to find Flack staring at their with a grin on his face. She glanced at Danny, he was suddenly very interested in the pool game that was going on at the table next to them

She sighed "You told him didn't you?"

Flack smiled "Yes, he did" He got up to hug her "Congratulations Linds, this is great"

She smiled back at him "Thanks Flack" She sat back and Danny took her hand.

"The next round is on me" Flack told them excitedly "Except for you off course" He pointed and Lindsay and she laughed.

"I'm gonna give you my sister in law phone number. She know all about baby girls, she has two of them"

"How do do you know is not a boy?"Danny asked.

"If there's any fairness and karma in this world you are totally having girl" Flack said patting his friend in the back.

********************************************************

**Author's note: Keep reading and Reviewing :)**

**Thanks for all the great reviews.**


	5. Mom

**Summary: Series of One-shots during Lindsay's pregnancy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

**Not chronologically, just as the ideas pop up. Some will be based on episodes some not.**

**I'm glad you all loved the Flack chapter so much.  
**

**_Lindsay tells her mother._  
**

*********************************************************************************

Lindsay was sitting on her bed with the phone on her hand, Danny sitting next to her. He put his hand on top of hers.

"You don't have to do this today" he said.

"I want to" She said looking up at him "Is just that, I'm so far away, and I hate that I have to do it over the phone. And also..."

"Also what?" Danny asked.

"I'm the only daughter. I'm the only one who lives in a another state and now I'm the only one who's having a baby without being married" He started to say something but she stopped him "Don't say is because I don't want to. You know that's not it."

"Than why don't you tell her that" Danny said.

Lindsay looked down "I'm afraid they'll be disappointed at me"

Danny reach out and hugged her "I'm sure they are very proud of you Linds, aways will be"

He grabbed the phone and put it in her hands.

She took a deep breath and dialed her parents number. After a few rings her mother pick it up.

"Hello"

"Hi mom. It's me"

"Oh, hi honey, is so good to hear your voice. How are doing?"

"I'm fine mom, and you and dad?"

"I'm fine too. Your dad is driving me crazy tough. He knows the doctor told him not to do any heavy lifting because of his knees but he insists on fixing the barn by himself, even when your brothers come here to help."

Lindsay laughed softly "Mom, there's something I need to tell you"

"What is it honey?" Her mother asked concerned.

Lindsay sighed "I'm pregnant"

There was a second of silence.

"Oh, honey, my little girl is having a baby?" Lindsay could tell her mother was starting to cry and she felt her own tears falling.

"Yeah"

"This is so wonderful, I just wish I could be there with you"

"I wish you could be here too mom"

"Danny is the father right? Is he going to be there for you and the baby"

"Yes" Lindsay said taking his hand "He will"

"But you're not getting married" This wasn't really a question.

"We're taking things slow, a baby is already a lot to take in"

"Yes, it is. I really am happy honey, you'll be a wonderful mother."

Lindsay wipped her tears "Thanks mom. I learned from the best"

Her mother smiled "Yes you did. Wait there while I go call your father, He's going to be so exited about this"

She could hear her mother screaming her father name.

She looked up at Danny and he took her hand and kissed it.

Now with Danny and her parents by her side she knew that she was going to be able to do this.

********************************************************

**Author's note: Keep reading and Reviewing :)**

**Thanks for all the great reviews.**

**On the next one the Messer's receive the news.  
**


	6. Mom II

**Summary: Series of One-shots during Lindsay's pregnancy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

**Not chronologically, just as the ideas pop up. Some will be based on episodes some not.**

**_How did the Messers find out..._  
**

*********************************************************************************

Danny lead Lindsay to the porch of his parents house.

He held her hand tight. When they were in front of the door, he turned to her.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded and he knocked on the door. A few moments later his mother opened the door.

"Danny !" She exclaimed hugging him.

She released him and turned to Lindsay "And you must be Lindsay" Before she could respond the older woman hugged her.

'Is very nice to meet you Mrs. Messer"

"Oh, please" She said letting them entered the house "Is Angela"

"Now, I've made my special Spaghetti Putanesca, that I know you love" She said pointing to Danny.

"Thanks Mom" He said kissing her on the cheek.

"You kids wait in here while I go check on the food"

Danny took Lindsay hand "Come on"

He walked her over to the living room and sat on the couch, Lindsay stood standing up and looked at the pictures on the wall.

"Aw...You were so cute"

Danny did a disgusted sound "I was never cute. Adorable at best, but never cute"

Lindsay laughed "Whatever you say cowboy"

At that moment Danny's father came down the stairs.

"Daniel" He said in cheerful voice.

Danny got up from the couch and gave his father a male hug "How you doing dad?"

"I'm doing great. And this young lady?"

Danny brought Lindsay closer to him "This is Lindsay"

"Nice to meet you" She said shaking hands with him.

"Dinner is ready" Angela said from the kitchen and they headed for the dinning room.

They began to have dinner. Danny and Lindsay exchanged a knowing look and Danny decided that this was the moment to speak.

"So, we actually have a reason why we wanted to have dinner with you guys..."

"Oh My God you're pregnant" Angela exclaimed.

"How does she do that" Danny asked his father who just laughed softly.

"You are?" She asked Lindsay.

Lindsay smiled and nodded "Yes, I am"

Angela got up from the table to hug Lindsay.

Danny's father patted him on the shoulder "Congratulations son"

Angela was crying and holding Lindsay tight "My first grandchild."

Danny walked over to them "All right Ma, let her breath" He said pulling his mother away from Lindsay. She than hugged him.

"Oh, Danny." She hugged him and over her shoulder Danny winked at Lindsay who was now receiving a hug from Mr. Messer.

********************************************************

**Author's note: Keep reading and Reviewing :)**

**I really appreciate all the reviews and all the subscriptions this story is having. I was really unsure about writing an all DL fic because I love them so much but the fact the people seem to like it, gives me inspiration to keep going. **

**Thank you !!! You guys are the best !!!!!**


	7. Oprah

**Summary: Series of One-shots during Lindsay's pregnancy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

**Not chronologically, just as the ideas pop up. Some will be based on episodes some not.**

*********************************************************************************

Danny came back from work after a night shift. Since Lindsay was pregnant she wasn't doing those anymore so he was covering for her and today they both would have the day off.

He entered the apartment and hang up his jacket and went to their room.

"Montana, I'm home" He stepepd inside the bedroom to find his girlfriend laying on the bed crying with the Tv on.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked sitting beside her.

"Nothing" She said sitting and wipping her tears.

"You were crying over nothing?"

She sniffed "Danny it really is nothing"

He sighed "I tought we were past this, that we were going to be honest and open with each other"

She stared at him "If I tell you why I'm crying you'll laugh at me"

"No, I won't"

"Yes, you will"

"No, I won't"

"Yes, you will"

"We can do this all day, you know" Danny said smilling.

"Swear you won't laugh"

He held up his hands "I swear"

She sighed "I was watching Oprah and they had this story about a dog that save all this elderly people from a fire at a nursing home and I tought it was vrery moving"

She saw the corner of his mouth move up and him struggling not to laugh.

"See. You're laughing" She said punching him slitly on the arm.

"Sorry babe" He said laughing "Is just that you were never the kind of girl that cries watching Oprah"

"I know" She sighed "I'm a walking cliché. I get pregnant and I have weird cravings and I get all emotional and horny"

He leaned in to kiss her "I'm not really complaining"

They kissed for a while and he backed her to lay on the bed "Aren't you tired after a nine hour shift?"

He wipped some tears that were still on her face "I can sleep later"

They smiled at eachother and went back to the kissing.

********************************************************

**Author's note: Keep reading and Reviewing :)**

**Thanks for all the great reviews.**


	8. Green Piece

**Summary: Series of One-shots during Lindsay's pregnancy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

**Not chronologically, just as the ideas pop up. Some will be based on episodes some not.**

**_Post Green Piece..._  
**

*********************************************************************************

After they left the City Hall, Danny and Lindsay went back to their apartment. When Danny opened the door Lindsay was greeted by a table set for two with candles.

"When did you this?" She said smiling at him.

"I might have had some help. It would surprise you how much Doc and Flack know about romantic atmosphere"

Lindsay laughed and reached up to kiss him "I love it"

"Shall we eat?" He said taking her hand and leading her to the table, after she seated he disappeared in the kitchen.

A few minutes later he came back.

"Unfortunately, do to time I wasn't able to provide a more fancy menu, so our wedding dinner is Pizza" He said revealing the tray behind him.

She smiled at him "It's perfect"

He leaned in to kiss her before sitting to eat too.

After they ate talking and kissing while they did it, Danny had an idea.

"You know there is another part of the wedding tradition I think we should do"

"Wedding night?" Lindsay asked with a grin.

"No" Danny smiled "That's for later" He got up and turned the stereo on a romantic soft ballad started to play "I think we should have our first dance" He reached out his hand to her. She took his hand and getting up from the chair.

He lead her to the center of the living room and took her in his arms. They began to sway with the music, her head rested on his shoulder and his chin on top of her head.

They stayed like that, just listening to the song and enjoying the moment together and alone.

Then they were interrupted by a kick.

"Looks like someone wants to dance too" Lindsay said pulling away and looking at her belly.

Danny put a hand on her belly "He's not too happy about the song choice tough. He's dancing the rumba in there"

"Well, you know kids. They always think their parents taste in music is lame" Lindsay said smiling.

They went back to the dancing "You think we can handle a rebel?" Danny asked.

"I know I can. I just married you didn't I?"

"Ha, ha, very funny Montana"

They continued to dance.

"I love you" She whispered in his ears "We had a perfect wedding"

"I love you too" He said and they kissed a long passionate kiss.

She was going to leave for Montana in exactly 15 hours and 34 minutes and they were going to make the best of every one of those minutes.

********************************************************

**Author's note: Keep reading and Reviewing :)**

**Thanks for all the great reviews.**


	9. Communication Breakdown

**Summary: Series of One-shots during Lindsay's pregnancy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

**Not chronologically, just as the ideas pop up. Some will be based on episodes some not.**

**_Communication Breakdown_  
**

*********************************************************************************

Danny threw himself on the bed, phone still on his hand.

"So. It's a girl"

"It's a girl" He heard Lindsay on the other side of the line.

"Man, I'm screwd right? My life from now on is kicking guys away from her."

"How does it feel to be on the other side?" He could almost rear her grin.

"It sucks"

She laughed "Is not so bad tough right? Girls are nice. They smell nice and they are cute."

Danny pictured a mini Montana with his blue eyes "Yeah, I guess they are not so bad"

"Plus it's much more fun to buy baby girls clothes"

"Well, I wouldn't know much about that"

Lindsay laughed "It is"

Then she sobered "I know you were looking forward to have a boy Danny'

Danny sighed "I'm not...I mean I love her. I've loved our baby ever since it was the size of an apple. But I just don't know how if I'll know how to be the father of a little girl. I mean I know nothing about girlie stuff"

"Well, that's what I'm for. Plus she's my kid, you'll probably be able to do all the sports stuff you want and she'll love it"

"Yeah, you're probably right" It was Danny time to laugh "I'm happy Linds. The truth is it was fun going trough all those boys names and think about all the things I could do with a son, but in the end all I want is for our kid to be healthy and happy"

Lindsay smiled on the other side "Me too"

"A girl" He said more to himself "Guess I should start learning how to do braids and ponytails huh?"

Lindsay laughed "That's is going to be the most adorable thing ever"

Danny smiled "I miss you"

"I miss you too"

"I love you"

"I love you too" Lindsay said.

"And I love our baby girl too"

Lindsay placed a hand on her belly " And she loves you too"

Danny chuckled "So are still bored?"

"Not so much anymore. Today after we left the doctors office my mom and I went to the mall and bought all this baby clothes. There was this really cute little dress with daises on it and..."

Danny laid on his bed listening to his girls day.

'His girls', it was kind of scary, but it also it sounded ecxatly right.

********************************************************

**Author's note: Keep reading and Reviewing :)**

**Thanks for all the great reviews.**


	10. Heart

**Summary: Series of One-shots during Lindsay's pregnancy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

**Not chronologically, just as the ideas pop up. Some will be based on episodes some not.**

**_Danny first time in the doctor with Linds..._  
**

*********************************************************************************

Danny and Lindsay waited anxiously at the clinics waiting room. Danny kept twitching his legs non stop. She gently put her right hand on top of it.

"Relax Danny" She smiled at him.

He look at her "Sorry"

"Lindsay Monroe" The nurse called out.

They got up from the chair and walked inside the doctor's office.

"Hello Lindsay" The doctor said when they walked in.

"Hi, Dr. Goldman. This is Danny"

The older woman smiled at him "Oh, how lovely. We love when we have daddy's join us" She gave Lindsay a hospital gown."Why don't you go change so we can have a look at your baby"

Lindsay went inside the changing room and a few moments later she joined them back.

Once she was laying on the exam table, Dr. Goldman squeezed the cold gel on her still flat belly "OK" She said passing the ultrasound on Lindsay's stomach "There's your baby" Dr. Goldman pointed at the screen.

Danny leaned in to take a better look "It looks like an over sized peanut"

Both Dr. Goldman and Lindsay laughed.

"That's how is suppose to look, right?" Lindsay asked Dr. Goldman.

"Absolutely. You have a perfect, healthy baby"

Danny and Lindsay smiled at each other.

"Would you like to hear the baby's heart?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah" Danny said taking Lindsay's hand.

She pushed a few buttons on the machine and a few moments later the sound of a beating heart echoed on the room.

Danny stared at the screen and Lindsay could see the emotion on his face. She squeezed his hand. He turned his head to look at her.

"Pretty cool huh?" She asked him.

"Yeah, pretty cool" He lifted their joined hands and kissed the back of her hand gently.

"I guess is too early to tell the sex huh?" He asked the doctor.

The woman smiled "Yes. But I've been known to be very good at guessing, And I have to say, I'm feeling it's a girl" She said sharing a smile with Lindsay.

"Oh...C'mom doc not you too" Danny said in fake desperation.

The two women laughed.

********************************************************

**Author's note: Keep reading and Reviewing :)**


	11. Sid

**Summary: Series of One-shots during Lindsay's pregnancy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

**Not chronologically, just as the ideas pop up. Some will be based on episodes some not.**

**_Sid has some advice for Danny..._  
**

*********************************************************************************

Danny walked inside the morgue.

"Hey, Sid what do we have?"

Sid looked up "Well, there's no bullet or stab wound. He has a concussion on his head, but it appears to be from when he fell on the floor and not the cause of death. His stomach however is completely destroyed. My guess is poison but we won't know until the tox report arrives"

Danny nodded "He's brother works at a chemical lab and they were fighting over some inheritance they were going to receive from their uncle. Maybe we should check him out"

"Yes, this type of corrosion doesn't happen with you average poison, it would have to be some really strong chemical to do this much damage"

Danny nodded and started to examine the body.

"So" Sid said and he looked up "I hear congratulation are in order"

Danny smiled "Yeah, I guess the role lab already knows by now huh?"

"Well, is not everyday that two of our finest create a baby"

Danny smiled "Well is not really that difficult to do that"

Sid just smiled at him and went back to the body,

"I actually been meaning to talk to you Sid" Sid looked up "You are the only father I know. At least the only one who is not related to me or Linds. And I need someone to tell me what the hell to do. I'm not prepared to be a dad Sid"

"No, you are not prepared at all"

There was a beat "Ok" Danny said "This is part were you should have said 'Of course you are Danny, you are totally ready for this'"

Sid smiled "Nobody is ever ready Danny. You can read all the books, go to all the Lamaze classes, babysit friends kids and still nothing really prepares you for being a parent"

"That's not very comforting Sid"

"When I had my first girl, I was terrified. Terrified of being alone with her of doing something that could harm her. I did all the things, changed diapers, baths but I wouldn't let my wife away from us when I did those things. Then her sister got in an accident and broke her hip so I had to stay alone with Julie while she took care of her sister and suddenly I had to all by myself. After that, Julie wasn't so scary anymore"

"So eventually I'll be prepared?"

"No" Sid said and Danny's head dropped making Sid chuckle "You are not going to be prepared for the first day of school, or for the first bruise, the first date, the first camp, or when they go away to college. "

Danny sighed.

"But you're also never going to meet anyone more amazing in your life. And you will feel for this baby something you never felt about anyone in your life. They aways talk about mothers holding their babies for the first time and how amazing it is but they get to keep them for nine moths in their belly before that. For us fathers that is our first real moment of connection with the baby, and that feeling is the most amazing feeling I have ever felt"

Danny smiled "Wow, that was pretty deep Sid"

Sid raised an eyebrow at him "I may have a creepy place but I also have an emotional place"

"Thanks Sid" Danny smiled "I should go check the guy's brother"

"Sure" Sid said smiling "Tell Lindsay I said 'Congratulations' and 'I told you so'"

"I told you so?" Danny asked.

"She'll understand"

"Ok" Danny said "Bye Sid and Thanks again"

Danny left and Sid went back to the body.

After finishing with it he went to the break room. After cleaning up he grabbed his phone and dialed a number.

After a few rings someone pick it up.

"Hey, it's me"

He heard the answer "No, every thing is fine. I just wanted to see how my little girl is doing"

He smiled and began to listen to his daughter talking about her french literature class in college.

********************************************************

**Author's note: Keep reading and Reviewing :)**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**julinka**

**afrozenheart412**

**egoofy34**

**McGem**

**saderia**

**webdlfan**

**IGottaFindYou**

**bonafide11**

**pretty7**

**ZoeyBug**

**DREdwards**

**kcatlin**

**jgomez921**

**uscrocks**

**megann310**

**ioanhoratio**

**You guys are great !!!!!  
**


	12. Help

**Summary: Series of One-shots during Lindsay's pregnancy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

**Not chronologically, just as the ideas pop up. Some will be based on episodes some not.**

**_Post 512 - Help_  
**

*********************************************************************************

Danny was sitting in the bathtub, with his girlfriend and unborn baby on his arms and some bubbles around them.

He had never been a bath man or a bubbles man, but Lindsay had changed that.

The water was warm and Lindsay's round belly was poking out of the water.

"Oh" Lindsay said interrupting the momentary silence "I just remembered another one!" She said turning her head slightly to look at him."William Shakespeare was born on April 23rd 1564 and died on April 23rd 1616"

"He died on his birthday?" Danny asked "That's just not fair"

"And The Sun is precisely 395 times larger than the moon, and is precisely 395 times farther away from the earth than the moon"

"In school, were you one of those girls who sat on the front and aways raised their hand when the teacher asked a question?"

Lindsay turned her head and glared at him "Yes. Were you those boys that sat in the back and made fun of the girl in the front?"

He smiled a little "Maybe"

She turned her head back "I thought so"

"Only because I was secretly in love with her" He said in her ear.

She grinned "That is so not true, but I'll go with it"

Silence fell between them again as they enjoyed the closeness and being together.

"I still can't get over what happened to Hawkes and Kara" Danny said in a low voice

"Yeah, me too"

"I mean, one minute they are happy and in love and in the next something like that happens..."

Lindsay rested her head on his shoulder just letting him speak.

"It's like we see it all the time: Bad things happening to good people and there's nothing you can do to stop it"

"Danny" she started sensing that something was on his mind "Is this about something else too?"

He sighed "Is just...I want to keep this baby and you safe, but everyday I see fathers, husbands, boyfriends, brothers who did everything to keep the people they loved safe and still they got hurt. And that thought scares the shit out of me"

She put her hand on top of his.

"Sometimes it's scares me too. Specially when I think...When I think about the girls and what happened back home. But we can't let it run our lifes Danny"

"I know" He said pulling her closer to him.

"We just have to our best to keep each other and the baby safe and if something happens we stay together and go trough it together"

"Sounds like a good plan" He said kissing her the top of her head.

They stayed in silence again enjoying this peaceful moment.

"Are you hungry" He asked after a few moments.

"Starving" She said turning her head a little to look at him.

"All right. Stay here and I'll fix us something to eat" He got out of the tub and wraped a towel around his hip "What do you want?"

She thought for a moment "Pancakes"

"Pancakes for dinner?" He asked.

"Yeah" She said smiling up at him.

He chuckled "All right. Pancakes it is"

He left the bathroom and she leaned against the bathtub on the spot were he was before.

She put a hand on her belly and stroke it.

"I wish you could stay safe and warm like you are in there forever" She said softly "But I can wait to meet you and don't worry, daddy and I will always keep you safe"

She continued to rub her belly and smiled when she felt her baby move sightly.

********************************************************

**Author's note: Keep reading and Reviewing :)**


	13. Moving

**Summary: Series of One-shots during Lindsay's pregnancy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

**Not chronologically, just as the ideas pop up. Some will be based on episodes some not.**

**_Lindsay moves in with Danny..._  
**

*********************************************************************************

After much debate, Lindsay had agreed to moving in with Danny. Even tough she had turned down his marriage proposal, she loved him and she agreed that the baby should have both of them living with her or him.

But since she was pregnant, Danny was the one doing all the heavy lifting while she was encharged of the unpacking.

"Okay" Danny said walking inside the apartment with one more box "Only two more to go" He smiled at her dropping the box on the floor and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out of the apartment again.

The box he has just brougt read "Lindsay's stuff". It looked like one of the boxes her mom had sent from Montana when she first moved to NY.

Did she really left the box unopened for five years?

She sat on the floor and opened the box.

There were framed photos, some old magazines, prize ribbons and Mr. Bubbles, her old stuffed horse.

She smiled as she pick up the toy.

She reached inside the box and pulled out one of the framed photos. It was her at eight years old with her brothers, They were at a pool smiling up at the camera. She was wearing a bright red swimsuit. She remembered that day. It was a really hot summer and they had stayed in the pool until dark. Playing Marco Polo and splashing each other.

She reached inside the box again and pulled out another framed photo.

This one was from her and her friends who had been murdered.

They were sitting in a bed, Kelly she remembered. Wearing flannel pajamas and smiling at the camera.

She ran a finger trough her friends face and pretty soon tears were falling in her cheeks.

She was staring at the picture when Danny walked in the apartment.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

"Nothing" She said whipping away the tears "Just looking at some old photos"

He walked to her sitting next to her on the floor.

He smiled when he saw the photo in her hand "That's a nice picture. You looked cute with braids"

She rolled her eyes "You're never seeing me in those again unless is in a picture"

He chuckled and reach out and whipping a tear from her cheek "You guys looked like a fun group"

"We were" She smiled at him "We had this slumber parties every month. Each month it was in someone's house. We stayed up until dawn, laughing and whispering so our parents wouldn't hear us as tell us to go to sleep."

She smiled sadly at the pictured "I wish I could just call them and tell them about all that is going on in my life like I used too."

Danny took the other framed photo and got up.

"You know maybe we should hang this photos on the wall"

She looked up at him "You don't have to do that Danny"

"Sure I do. This is your place to now. We can hang some of mine photos too and do like a Picture Wall"

She smiled at him "That sounds nice"

"And then after the baby comes we'll put the new pictures of us as well"

She felt some more tears falling in her cheeks "Thanks Danny"

He leaned in and kissed her.

He pulled away and grabbed the stuffed horse.

"And who is this?"

"That's Mr. Bubbles"

"Oh" He smiled at the animal "Nice to meet to meet you sir"

Lindsay laughed.

"You think we could give him a wash and put him in the nursery?"

She got up and took the animal from his hand "I think that's a great idea. He has spent way too much time in a box. He deserves a new owner to play with"

He kissed her cheek "I'll go grab the rest of the boxes"

He tuned away to leave the apartment and Lindsay turned to open another box.

"Hey Linds" He called out and she turned "Welcome home"

She smiled at him before he turned and left _their_ place.

********************************************************

**Author's note: Keep reading and Reviewing :)**


	14. The Triangle

**Summary: Series of One-shots during Lindsay's pregnancy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

**Not chronologically, just as the ideas pop up. Some will be based on episodes some not.**

**_Post 5x10 - The Triangle._  
**

*********************************************************************************

After they left the lab, Danny and Lindsay walked back to Danny's place.

They ate Chinese take out and after that Lindsay went to take shower.

After she walked out of the bathroom and walked inside the living room to find Danny sitting in the living room watching TV.

She cleared her throat.

He tuned to see her.

She was wearing a simple, yet sexy black silk nightgown that ended at her mid-thighs.

Her baby bump was still small. Only if you knew she was pregnant you would notice.

With him still watching her she walked slowly to stop in front of him.

He looked up at her "Nice" He said quietly.

"I'm glad you like it" She said smiling at him and sitting on his lap straddling him.

She leaned in to kiss him.

She pulled away and moved to kiss his neck.

She began to unbutton his shirt.

"All this because I said I love you?"

He felt her smiling against his neck "That and so much more"

His hands went to her thighs.

"So, I'm good for sex but no good for marriage?" He spoke hoarsely.

She was still for a moment before pulling away to look at him.

"Seriously? That's what's going trough your mind right now?"

"I just wanna know"

"Danny" She sighed "I love you. I want to be with you forever, but is not time for us to get married yet"

"When is gonna be time?" He asked gently running his hand up and down her bare arms.

"I don't know" She said looking down.

He sighed and raised his hand cupping her face and lifting her face to look at him.

"I love you Montana. I wanna be with you forever too. I don't understand why can't forever start now. But if it means that much to you I'll wait. I'll wait for as long as you want"

He brought her face to his to give her a gentle kiss.

She pulled away "So I got all dressed up for nothing?"

He grinned at her "Not for nothing"

With one quick move he sifted them on the couch so that she was lying on the couch and him on top of her.

"As it turns out, I guess I don't mind you being with me just for the sex"

They grinned at each other and he leaned in to give her a passionate kiss.

********************************************************

**Author's note: Keep reading and Reviewing :)**


	15. She's not there

**Summary: Series of One-shots during Lindsay's pregnancy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

**Not chronologically, just as the ideas pop up. Some will be based on episodes some not.**

**_Post 5x14 - She's not there._  
**

*********************************************************************************

Danny and Lindsay were sitting at their couch.

Danny was watching some sports show trying to catch the scores of the game while Lindsay had her laptop looking something in the internet.

"All right !! I found it" She said smiling at him.

"Found what?" He easked dictracted by the TV

"The personalitie of Ox babies"

"We're having an Ox?" He asked sounding a little disturbed.

"Not a real Ox Danny" She rolled her eyes "Our baby will be born in the Year of the Ox."

He continued to look at her "Chinese Horoscope" She finally said.

"Ow" he said nodding his head "You believe in this things?"

She shrugged "I don't know. Maybe a little"

"What does it say?" He asked turning off the TV and sitting closer to her;

"It says 'Ox babies are shy, quiet and amenable. They are independent, resourceful children and are happiest when left to entertain themselves'"

"That sounds very helpful for us" Danny said grinning.

Lindsay smiled at continued to read "If interrupted or forced to do something against their will, they will likely pout or show their temper."

"Yeah, that's not so good"

Lindsay shook her head "I didn't like that very much either" She continued to read "They are creative children who love subjects with constructive appeal, art and music. They are usually polite, respectful and hardworking children"

Danny pondered for a moment "Guess the overall is not so bad. Except for the stubborn part. But I guess we should already expect that from my kid"

She grinned at him "You said it not me"

He smiles at her "The first step is admitting to your self"

She laughed "God. Two stubborn Messers? I'm in so much trouble"

He pulled her closer "You love stubborn Messer" He kissed her.

She pulled away slightly "The sad part is I do"

********************************************************

**Author's note: Keep reading and Reviewing :)**


	16. Big

**Summary: Series of One-shots during Lindsay's pregnancy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

**Not chronologically, just as the ideas pop up. Some will be based on episodes some not.**

**A little shorter than usual, but just something I really wanted to do.  
**

**_Lindsay has some size issues..._  
**

*********************************************************************************

"I'm fat" Lindsay said looking in the mirror.

She was wearing one of Danny's old sweat pants and T-shirt.

"You're not fat. You're pregnant" Danny said distractdedly coming out of the bedroom.

He felt a cushion hitting his head from behind "Hey. That was a compliment"

She was smiling a little "I'm huge Danny. Seriously. I've seen pictures of women who are in the same stage as me and they are not this big"

"So" He said sitting in the bed "Just means our baby is healthy and growing"

"Did it have to grow this much?"

Danny chuckled "Maybe it's twins?"

She glared at him "Don't even joke about that"

"Happens a lot. Ultrasound doesn't catch it and then during the labor...Boom!!! Two babies"

She rolled her eyes without turnig to him.

"If it turns out I'm carrying twins, we are never having sex again"

"You say that now, but we both know you can't resist my charms"

She threw another pillow at him but he ducked down before it hit him.

********************************************************

**Author's note: Keep reading and Reviewing :)**


	17. Nursery

**Summary: Series of One-shots during Lindsay's pregnancy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

**Not chronologically, just as the ideas pop up. Some will be based on episodes some not.**

**_I loved Lucy's room so much in 6x01, that I just had to do this..._  
**

*********************************************************************************

Danny went to Airport to pick up Lindsay.

They drove back to their apartment. They hadn't seen each other in weeks and Lindsay couldn't wait to show him how much she missed him.

"Welcome home, Monatana' He said opening the door.

"Oh, I really missed this city and this place"

She turned to face him "And I missed you"

He out her bags on the floor "I missed you you too Montana"

He leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"You know what else I missed?" she grinned at him "I miss our bedroom" She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"Yeah" He said kissing her again "Before we get there there's something I wanna show you"

He took her hand and lead her to the room where they had set up the nursery.

"Close your eyes" He told her.

She smiled and did as he asked.

He opened the door and lead her inside.

She felt him turning the lights on.

"Open you eyes"

She did and what she saw was the cutest nursery she had ever seen. When she left the room was not ready yet. They has bought the furniture and had painted the walls yellow to be gender neutral, but now the room was all set up for a little girl.

It had flower and pink decorations everywhere and cute stuffed animals.

Everywhere she looked she found a cute, girlie detail.

"Danny, when did you all this?"

He shrugged "You were gone, so I had a lot of time to kill. After we found out it was a girl I thought the room needed some personal touch. Did you like it?"

"Like it?" She said smiling at him "I loved it. It's perfect. Any girl would kill for it"

"Yeah?" He smiled at her a little unsure.

"Trust me. I'm a girl. I know"

"Good" He walked to her and took her hand "While I was in the store, I bought some stuff for our room. Wanna see them?" He said grinning at her.

"Lead the way" She said smiling up at him.

********************************************************

**Author's note: Keep reading and Reviewing :)**


	18. Stella

**Summary: Series of One-shots during Lindsay's pregnancy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

**Not chronologically, just as the ideas pop up. Some will be based on episodes some not.**

**_Stella has a surprise for Lindsay..._  
**

*********************************************************************************

Lindsay and Stella stepped outside the elevator on Stella's building.

"I'm sorry Linds. I just have to grab my other purse at the apartment then we can go to lunch"

Lindsay smiled "No problem Stell"

Stella smiled and opened her apartment door.

Lindsay stepped inside.

"Surprise" Lindsay heard the female voices shout.

All this women from the lab were greeting her with smiles on their faces.

Stella's living room was full with party decorations with baby theme.

"I know you said you didn't need a baby shower, but I couldn't help it" Stella said.

Lindsay smiled "Thank you Stell" She hugged her friend.

"And thank you guys" She said to the rest of the party guests. "You are amazing, I didn't even suspect anything"

"Well, the boys helped to keep you in the dark. They were a little upset they didn't get to come to the party but they'll get over it"

Lindsay laughed "I can believe you guys went to all this trouble for us"

Jess walked to them "Hey, it was no trouble at all. You get presents and we get a reason to drink mimosas" She handed Stella a glass and they toasted.

"That's why I did it" Stella put in and they laughed.

"So are going to open the presents or not?" One of the lab rats called out to them.

"Let's do it" Stella said "Lindsay you sit on the armchair so we can start"

Afterwards Danny went to pick up Lindsay to go home. Their car was so full of presents that the trunk almost didn't closed.

And Lindsay was so tiered from all the fun that she slept all the way home.

********************************************************

**Author's note: Keep reading and Reviewing :)**


	19. Hawkes

**Summary: Series of One-shots during Lindsay's pregnancy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Author's note: ****Not chronologically, just as the ideas pop up. Some will be based on episodes some not.**

**_When I watch "The Box" and the scene with Danny and Hawkes in the iterrogation room I always get the feeling that he totally knows that Danny is lying about why Lindsay was at the clinic. I mean he's a doctor ;)  
_**

**_So this takes place a day after "The Box"  
_**

*********************************************************************************

Hawkes walked in the locker room area in the end of the shift.

Danny and Lindsay were also there getting ready to leave.

Danny was sitting in one of the benches while Lindsay stood in front of her locker.

"Going home already?" Hawkes asked.

"Yeah" Danny said smiling at him.

Hawkes began to get his own things when he turned to Lindsay.

"You know, I still can't get over the fact that you were at the same clinic as Nicole taking a flu shot. That's such a coincidence"

Danny and Lindsay glanced at each other and she said "Yeah, it really was"

"Specially considering is not even flu shot season yet"

The couple looked at each other again but didn't say anything.

"And apparently it didn't even worked" Hawkes continued "I mean, you were throwing up this morning. You must have gotten some kind of virus anyway" He gave them an odd look.

Lindsay frowned at him.

Hawked finished getting his things, closed his locker and turned to them.

"Congratulations on your flu shot" He kissed her cheek, patted Danny on the back and left the locker room whistling to himself, leaving the couple with a stunned look on their faces.

********************************************************

**Author's note: Keep reading and Reviewing :)**


	20. Cravings and Mood Swings

**Summary: Series of One-shots during Lindsay's pregnancy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Author's note: ****Not chronologically, just as the ideas pop up. Some will be based on episodes some not.**

_**This chapter is also a tribute to another show I love. I think it is an easy guess :)  
**_

_**Danny deals with cravings and mood swings.**_

*********************************************************************************

"So, what pizza do you want Montana?"

Lindsay looked up at him from where she was sitting on the couch.

"Humm....I think I could eat Hawaiian" She smiled at him.

"Hawaiian? There's pineapple in Hawaiian"

She frowned "So?"

"So, this past two days you've eaten: Pineapple upside-down cake, Pineapple and banana Muffin and when we went to the restaurant you ate that Spiced Tuna with pineapple glaze" He made a disgusted face at her.

"Hey! That Tuna was delicious and what's your point?" She asked getting up and putting her hands on her hips.

"Don't you think that a little too much pineapple?"

"Hey, it's not me. Your kid is the one who wants it"

He grinned at her "Right"

She narrowed her eyes "What does that suppose to mean?"

"Well, just that is pretty funny how pregnant women get away with everything using that line"

"Oh, yeah?" She asked "Well, then maybe next time you should do the pregnancy. You should get fat and have you feet swollen. You should get your feet and back hurting. You should see how it's like to have to pee every half hour. And you should do the birth. Then will see if you're are not gonna eat whatever you want"

She stormed away from the living room into her bedroom.

"Babe. Babe...Montana" He called out to her until he heard the bedroom door slamming.

He took a deep breath and called the pizza place asking for a Hawaiian Pizza.

********************************************************

**Author's note: Keep reading and Reviewing :)**


	21. Rush To Judgement

**Summary: Series of One-shots during Lindsay's pregnancy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Author's note: ****Not chronologically, just as the ideas pop up. Some will be based on episodes some not.**

_**After episode 5x13. After Lindsay went to see the the coach's wife...**_

* * *

Lindsay walked outside the school's gym. She didn't know why she had been so moved by the coach's wife. It was like she could identify with loving someone and losing them. But Lindsay knew what it was like to have them back but the woman would never have her husband back.

Once she was outside she saw Danny leaning against his car waiting for her.

"Hey" He said smiling.

"Hey yourself" She smiled back walking towards him "How did you know I was here?"

"Stella told me"

Lindsay nodded "I just thought we owed something to her. For doubting her and accusing her husband of being something he wasn't"

Danny just nodded and took her hand.

"She told me he always forgot anniversary but always bought flowers to make it up for it"

"I know you can relate to that" Danny said a little embarrassed.

Lindsay shook her head "It wasn't that. That's in the past and I want to focus on the future" She put hand on her belly "Our future. I just felt bad that he's never giving her flowers again"

Danny nodded "Then, I guess buying this was a waste of time" He reached behind him in the hood of the car and pulled out a small bouquet of daises.

She smiled "Danny..."

"I realized that I never really bought any flowers. That was that one time after our first time, but I borrowed that from Mrs. Lopez's window, so this seemed like a nice time to start."

She went on her tip toes and kissed him.

"Thank you. I loved it"

"Your welcome. Ready to go home?" He reach out his hand and she took it.

"Absolutely"

* * *

**Author's note: Keep reading and Reviewing :)**


	22. Point of No Return aka Mac

**Summary: Series of One-shots during Lindsay's pregnancy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Author's note: ****Not chronologically, just as the ideas pop up. Some will be based on episodes some not.**

_**A quick one-shot after episode 5x18 - Point of No Return  
**_

_**

* * *

**_After washing the blood off his hands and talking to his wife, Danny sat on the bench at the locker room looking at his wedding ring.

He didn't noticed Mac walking inside the room.

"That was a really stupid thing to do Danny" he heard his boss voice and looked up. "Chasing that guy with no back up, no vest. You were lucky today Danny"

Danny looked at his ring and them back at Mac "I know"

"you acted on an impulse, I can understand that, but it cannot happen again"

"It won't Mac" Danny said "I know I have to stop doing those things, that I have to stop acting like that. When it was just me that was okay, but it's not just me anymore"

Mac nodded "No, it's not"

"It all could have ended for me. I could have left Lindsay alone, raising my kid alone. Hell, I could have never even met my kid if something had happened. I know all that. I'm changing that Mac, for my family and for the lab"

Mac nodded and patted Danny in the shoulder "There's always going to be dangerous situations Danny. But we do what we have to do to go back home in the end of the day"

Danny nodded "Thank you, Mac"

Mac smiled "We're all happy for you Danny. We want you two, or you three actually, to have a long and happy life"

Danny smiled "We will Mac. I'll make sure we do"

* * *

**Author's note: Keep reading and Reviewing :)**


	23. Adam

**Summary: Series of One-shots during Lindsay's pregnancy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Author's note: ****Not chronologically, just as the ideas pop up. Some will be based on episodes some not.**

_**Adam helps Danny with some shopping**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Tell me again why we're doing this?" Adam as they walked trough the rows of baby products.

"We need the best, most kick-ass baby monitoring system and you, my friend, is going to help me buy it" Danny said.

"Couldn't we have done this on line?" Adam asked with a troubled look in his face as they passed the breast pumps aisle.

"I'm still an old fashion guy" Danny said "I hate shopping on line"

They stopped at the monitors aisle.

"Okay. What do you think?"

"I don't know" Adam said, he pointed to one of the products "This one looks good. It has a device that turns its self on in case the batteries goes out"

"That's good" Danny said "I don't wanna be a crappy father that doesn't hear the kid crying because he forgot to change the batteries"

Adam turned to look at the other monitors "Well, I know a thing or two about crappy fathers, and trust me Danny, you're not gonna be one"

Danny looked at his friend. That was usually the only topic that made him look like that. Sad and quiet.

"Think so?" Danny said.

Adam turned to look at him "You're here on a Friday night buying stuff so that your baby doesn't get hurt. That' good parenting Danny"

Danny watched his friend back. Adam was always cheerful and goofy, but when they talked about his childhood and his father that was the only time he got that look on his face.

"Thank you Adam, that means a lot"

Adam shrugged "Look, this one looks good. It has the same batteries device as the other but it has a video option too"

"Boom" Danny said picking up the box "Looks like we have a winner"

Danny payed for the monitor and they walked outside the store.

Danny could tell that Adam was still upset about their conversation inside the store.

"Hey, do you wanna catch the game, have some beers?" Danny asked.

"Isn't Linds waiting for you?"

Danny shook his head "She was going to shop for maternity clothes with Stella and after they were going to watch some chick flick. So what do you say?"

Adam looked down at his feet and shrugged "Yeah, sure. I could use some pizza too"

Danny patted Adam on the shoulders "Exactly what I was thinking"

_**

* * *

**_**Author's note: So, I'm not totally sure about this one. I wanted to have a moment between Adam and Danny but I didn't it to be too mellow because that would be a little OOC for me. **

**Keep reading and Reviewing :)**


	24. Phonecall

**Summary: Series of One-shots during Lindsay's pregnancy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Author's note: ****Not chronologically, just as the ideas pop up. Some will be based on episodes some not.**

_**Danny calls Lindsay in Montana...  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Lindsay entered her old room in her parents house after taking a walk in the property. Lately that's all she did. She had old friends from when she still lived in Montana and was having fun seeing them again, but during the day the worked, so she was left bored and alone.

She was removing her boots when her cell phone rang "Hello"

"Lucy" She heard Danny's voice say on the other side.

"I'm sorry Danny. I think you called the wrong wife. I'm Lindsay" She said laughing

"Ha. Ha. I know who you are wise-ass" He said "I meant for our baby girl. How do you feel about Lucy?"

Lindsay put a hand in her round belly "It's cute, but I've had a name in mind too"

"Yeah, which one?"

"Lydia"

"Lydia?" She could tell he was making a face at the phone.

"What's wrong with Lydia?"

"Nothing is wrong with it. Is just that Lucy's better"

"That's what you think" She said.

"I'm serious Linds. Just think about it: Lucy Messer"

Lindsay laughed "It does have a nice ring to it, but I really like Lydia"

"All right" He said "I guess we still have some time to decide. So, How are you feeling?"

"Even more fat and more bored"She leaned in the bed's headboard.

Danny laughed "No more dead animals to investigate?"

"No" Lindsay sighed "And my mom won't stop cooking all this really good stuff so I won't stop eating"

Danny laughed again "You mom really is a very good cook"

"And I miss you Danny" She said "So much. I love it here but I miss the city and our place"

"I miss you too babe. We'll see each other next week"

She sighed "I know"

There was a knock on the door and her father walked in "Honey, Jason and Susan are here. They are taking the boys to the country fair and they wanna know if you want to tag along"

"I'll be right down dad, I'll just finish talking to Danny"

Her father nodded "Tell him I said Hi"

Her dad left the room.

"My dad said Hi"

Danny smiled "Tell him I said Hi back. And did I hear something about a country fair?"

"My brother and his wife are taking the kids and they invited me"

"You should go. Weren't you bored?"

"Yeah, but it's not the same without you"

"It's not the same without you here either Montana but you should go. Win a stuffed animal for our girl"

Lindsay smiled "I miss you"

"I miss you too. Now go have some fun"

"Okay" She laughed "I love you"

"Love you too"

Lindsay went to the country fair. She ate hot dog and cotton candy and that night her brother won a pink stuffed bunny for his unborn niece.

* * *

**Author's note:**** Keep reading and Reviewing :)**


	25. Midnight Sickness

**Summary: Series of One-shots during Lindsay's pregnancy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Author's note: ****Not chronologically, just as the ideas pop up. Some will be based on episodes some not.**

_**Lindsay is sick...  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Danny woke up in the middle of the night. He looked to his side and saw that Lindsay's side of the bed was empty.

He then hear the noised coming from the bathroom. He got up and tried to opened the door but it was locked so he knocked.

"Montana?" He knocked again "Are you okay?"

He could hear the sound of her throwing up and he knocked again "Open up Linds"

He listened to the sound of the toilet flush and a few moments later she opned the door.

She looked paled and fragile.

"Hey" She said softly.

"Are you okay?" He asked running a hand trough her arms

"Yeah. Just my morning sickness seems to always happen early"

He nodded "Has this been going on every night?"

She shook her head "Not every night, but most nights"

He reach out and wrapped his arms around her "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"There's no need for both of us to loose good hours of sleep"

He pulled back to look at her "I'm in this Linds. All the way. And that means being there for you when you're feeling sick. So next time you wake me up so that I can help you okay?"

She smiled "Okay"

"So, do you think you're okay now?"

She nodded "I think is over for today. I'm just tired"

"So, let's get you to sleep"

They laid on the bed together and he wrapped his arms around her stroking her hair while she feel asleep and olny then he closed his eyes too.

* * *

**Author's note:**** Keep reading and Reviewing :)**

**First update from 2010 !!!!!!!!**

**Hope you all had a lovely time during the holidays :P  
**


	26. Sex

**Summary: Series of One-shots during Lindsay's pregnancy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Author's note: ****Not chronologically, just as the ideas pop up. Some will be based on episodes some not.**

**Despite the title this is not M rated.  
**

_**Lindsay faces the good side of hormones**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Lindsay was starting to feel the effects of the pregnancy hormones on her.

It was a Sunday afternoon as she was watching Danny while he sitting in the dinning table checking his e-mails on his laptop.

He was waring jeans and a wifebeater and he was barefoot.

She approached him wrapping her arms around his neck from behind and kissing the spot behind his earlobe.

"What are you doing in there Montana?" He asked straitening in his chair enjoying every minute of it.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She said moving so that she saw sitting in his lap straddling him.

She kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Whatever it is" He said between kisses "I like it"

She laughed and began trailing kisses down his neck while Danny's hand began to travel inside her t-shirt and they found her growing baby bump.

His hands were immediately off the shirt.

"What's wrong?" Lindsay asked noticing he had pulled back.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?"

She chuckled "Why shouldn't we?"

His gaze dropped to her stomach and she followed it.

"Danny, are you one of those guys who think pregnant women shouldn't have sex?"

"No" He said running a hand through his hair "You look so beautiful Linds. Stunning and glowing, but...What if it hurts the baby?"

She smiled "It won't hurt the baby Danny. Pregnant women can have all the sex they want"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Just every maternity book ever written says that"

"And your doctor?"

"I haven't asked her because I know the answer but if you want you can ask her yourself on my next appointment"

He nodded "Good. I'll do that"

She got up from his lap and walked back to the bedroom.

"Where are you going" He asked.

She turned around and put her hands on her hip "I thought you wouldn't want to have sex until you spoke to the doctor"

He hesitated "Are you sure it's safe?"

She grinned "I'm positive"

He got up and walked to her lifting her in his arms "If you're positive..." He grinned too kissing her and heading for their bedroom.

* * *

**Author's note:**** Keep reading and Reviewing :)**


	27. No Good Deed

**Summary: Series of One-shots during Lindsay's pregnancy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Author's note: ****Not chronologically, just as the ideas pop up. Some will be based on episodes some not.**

_**Post 5x16 No Good Deed**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Lindsay looked at the clock on her bedside table. Danny had told her he was going grocery shopping almost almost two hours earlier amd he still wasn't back. She reached for her phone to try call him again when she heardthe apartment door opening.

A few moments later he walked inside the room with all this hands.

"Dan, I thought you said you were grocery shopping"

"I lied" He grinned at her "Check out what I bought"

He took out the contentes og the bags and placed them on the bed.

Lindsay smiled at him.

He had bought all this super hero stuff: toys, cushions, bottles and a bright red onesie with Flash's simbol on it.

"Danny this is adorable" She smiled lifting up the onesie" but why are you so sure it will be a boy?"

"I'm not" He sais sitting next to her "If it's a girl he can't like superheroes?"

"She will if she's like her mom"

"That's what I thought" He said smirking "Besides, they are great role models for girls. My girl is going to learn soon how to kick some ass. Specially from boys who have other things in their minds"

Lindsay laughed "I think you're safe for a few more years Dan"

"Let's hope you're right" He reach out for another bag "I also went to the comic book store and I bought a new one"

He showed Lidsay the comic book.

"Oh, Wonder Woman" She smiled "Now we're talking"

Danny changed into his pajamas and layed on the bed with Lindsay.

She leaned in him resting her head on his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around her and opened the book and began reading it to his girlfriend and child.

* * *

**Author's note:**** Keep reading and Reviewing :)**


	28. Yahrzeit

**Summary: Series of One-shots during Lindsay's pregnancy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Author's note: ****Not chronologically, just as the ideas pop up. Some will be based on episodes some not.**

_**Post 5x22 - ****Yahrzeit**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Danny walked back home. He was getting a two weeks suspension. He didn't know how he was going to tell his wife that, but he knew he had too.

If he was being honest he didn't regret what he had done. What he did regret was hurting Hawke's feelings while doing it.

He closed the apartment door behind him and noticed Lindsay sleeping on the couch. The TV was on and she was wearing his grey sweatpants and one of his old Giant's T-Shirt, since this seemed to be the only think that fit her at this stage in her pregnancy.

She had a blanket wrapped around her too.

He walked to her and crouching he kissed her cheeks. She stirred and opened her eyes looking up at him "Hi, I thought you had a night shift"

"Well, I did,but luckly I got home or you would've spent all night on the couch"

She changed into a sitting position "Danny, what happened?"

"Nothing Linds"

She narrowed her eyes at him waiting for an answer. "I know something happened, so spill"

He sat next to her and told her about Michael Elgers and how he had beaten him 'So, I got a two weeks suspension"

"Danny" She said putting a hand on his shoulder "That was not very smart thing to do. Understandable, but not very smart"

He sighed "I know"

"Still" She said "If I could I would probably have done that too"

Danny chuckled "Good to know"

He took her hand "At least we get to spend two weeks together before the baby comes"

She grinned "That sure is a plus"

He leaned in and captured her mouth in a kiss.

* * *

**Author's note:**** Keep reading and Reviewing :)**


	29. Greater Good

**Summary: Series of One-shots during Lindsay's pregnancy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Author's note: ****Not chronologically, just as the ideas pop up. Some will be based on episodes some not.**

_**This one happens during 5x23 - Greater Good**_

_**

* * *

**_

Lindsay was waiting. She was in labor for hours now and she was getting tired.

Danny walked in the room holding a glass of water.

"There you go" He said handing the glass to her "How are you feeling?"

She sighed "Like I one this done with. It's been hours Danny"

He sat next to her on the bed "That's normal Linds. Some women just take longer. You already knew that"

She glared at him "Don't make me any more annoyed Danny"

"Right" He put his hand on top of hers "It will be soon babe just hang on"

Danny cellphone rang and he looked at the screen "It's my mom"

"If you tell her again how many centimeters I'm dilated, I swear I'll get up from here and slap you"

He chuckled "All right"

He left to room to answer the call leaving her alone.

She felt another contraction hit her and she held her belly.

Danny was walking back and hurried to her side to help her "It's all right babe, just breath. That's right"

"What if I can't do this Danny?"

"Sure you can Montana. We are ready for it. Remember all the classes we took"

She shook her head "I mean being a mom. What if I suck at it?"

He leaned in and kissed her forehead "You'll be the best mom ever Linds. I just know it"

She nodded "I hope so" She looked up at him "You already are an amazing dad"

He leaned in and kissed her again.

Lindsay's doctor came in the room at that moment "All right Lindsay. Let's check how you're doing"

Dabby was holding he hand while the doctor examined her.

A few minutes later the doctor looked at them "Looks like we're ready to go. It's time"

Danny and Lindsay looked at each other.

"Are you ready?" The doctor asked.

They turned to her and said at the same time "We're ready"

* * *

**Author's note:**** Keep reading and Reviewing :)**


	30. Lucy

**Summary: Series of One-shots during Lindsay's pregnancy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Author's note: ****Not chronologically, just as the ideas pop up. Some will be based on episodes some not.**

**_Post 5x23 - Greater Good_**

* * *

After the team left Danny sat beside Lindsay holding their daughter.

"Can you believe she's finally here?" Lindsay asked running a finger trough her daughter's cheek who was sleeping.

Danny shook his hand "I can even believe we made a baby"

She smiled "And a real cute one too"

Like she knew they were talking about her Lucy opened her eyes and looked up at them.

"Well, hello princess" Danny said kissing her forehead.

"She needs a name" Lindsay said.

"You already know my choice" He said.

Lindsay rested her head on his shoulder still watching the baby.

"Maybe we should ask her?"

Danny grinned "It's only fair"

He looked at the baby 'How would you like to be called Lucy?" The little baby girl didn't say anything and just blinked at them.

"See, she likes it"

"And how do you like Lydia?" Lindsay asked.

The baby yawned and her eyes began to close sleeping again.

Danny laughed "See. Even she thinks it's boring"

Lindsay rolled her eyes at him "Actually I think Lucy is a better name for her"

"Really?"

"She looks like a Lucy. I still love the name Lydia but she's Lucy"

Danny leaned in and kissed her cheek "We can name the next on Lydia"

Lindsay rolled her eyes "That's so not happening"

Danny laughed "I guess we should wait and see how we handle this one first huh?"

"That's right" Lindsay said leaning in to kiss the baby's cheek.

Danny turned to her "Thank you"

She smiled "For what?"

"For giving me Lucy and for being my wife"

"You had a little to do with that too Danny"

"But you were the one that kept her safe and you had the biggest part so far"

She leaned in and kissed him on the lips "Thank you for helping me today then"

"Until now it was pretty much all on you, but from now on I'm with you you and Lucy. All the way"

She had tears in her eyes "I never doubted that Danny"

He smiled "I know. You believed in me when I didn't even believe in myself"

"I love you" She said the tears running trough her cheeks.

"I love you too, babe" He leaned in and kissed her.

In his arms Lucy sighed in her sleep, content to finally be with her parents.

_**THE END**_

* * *

**Author's note:**** So, this is the end of this series of one-shots, but I'll be writing a new series next and it will be all about Lucy :)**

**Thank you for the reviews. You guys are really great !!!!!!**


End file.
